


Weird Thoughts Lately...

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora's slumber during his exam has brought some funny things to the surface...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weird Thoughts Lately...

Ever since he woke from his second slumber, Sora had been having weird thoughts.

The stars normally made him inspired to go out and see everything he could see, do all the things that could be done, but now they made him nostalgic, wistful, yearning for something he could not for the life of him place. Meteors and comets and shooting stars brought tears to his eyes and wordless wishes to his lips that passed in quiet sighs. The wind sounded like mourning cries in his ears that made their silence unbearable.

He saw Riku, standing tall, firm, strong, unyielding, a Keyblade Master, and he had the urge to apologize. He wanted to grab onto him and beg for forgiveness for a sin he couldn't name, and pray that Riku would have it in his heart to forgive a friend who didn't deserve the mercy. Kairi's charm was suddenly awkward in his grip with the curved seashell. Wouldn't pewter and glass do the job so much better?

This wasn't Roxas, but who, or what, was these feelings? Roxas felt like sunsets and rebellious acceptance, the intense color of orange as the sun died or a pyre burned. He felt like dusk and anger and the cold shadows of night that followed. Two intense feelings: anger and sadness. These feelings felt lukewarm: warm, but not exactly burning, even cold. The sun gently easing into dawn. Hope that was a song you never knew the words to but kept singing anyways so... Well, Sora didn't know what this presence wanted. It felt like he was standing in a prairie waiting for dawn to come as winds slowly, but surely, wasted him away.

But these urges were easy enough to keep at bay. If anything Sora was a master of keeping a happy face on despite what turmoil racked his heart.

In the Realm of Darkness he felt that intense loneliness, he felt the presence in his heart soar to the surface. He felt fear. He felt confused. Riku was there, though. Kairi was, too. He was grounded enough not to turn tail and live another day. But their faces flickered. Their eyes became tinted with gray, their hair grew streaks. Sora was mute the entire trip, and the bleak realm was definitely absent of his warmth.

Have we found the lost master yet? Riku and Kairi consulted each other on the matter. Sora tried to stomach the nausea that swept over him. He couldn't focus on the conversation, not while he was ready to drop to his knees and throw up with guilt. Everything was swelling inside him, and he silently lead their small expedition in hopes of avoiding the feeling. He was choking on himself, choking on the emotions in his heart.

Finally, after timeless hours of searching, he decided to let the pain guide them. There was no point in avoiding it, and if it really wouldn't leave then what did his heart need to say? He walked with no purpose in his step, and his bounce vanished. He was scared. The last time he did this he was subjected to the deepest slumber and horrible pain.

And then they found her.

Long, regal features, pale and chiseled and stoic like a marble statue of old. The hair was longer, but still summer sky blue. Bags were under her eyes, but they sparkled when she saw them with some kind of nameless hope before dulling with pity. The heart on her chest as rusted, and she held it like a ward against evil. The drapes at her feet still looked soft and airy, the armor she wore cold and solid.

Her mouth opened in a question.

Someone replied.

Sora felt a rush of emotion. He toppled to the ground, gasping for air, grabbing the sand. Waves washed over him, cold, numbing, but he felt a roar of pain and sorrow, of joy and relief, two sides clashing together in a cacophony of noise that tore at his being and throttled him with sensory overload from memory.

Aqua...? 

Aqua! 

AQUA! 

Something screamed in his mind. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. 

Aqua. Aqua's here.

He felt hands on his shoulders as he shook with lilting and nameless and unspoken sobs, voices asking him what was wrong. Sora shook his head. He didn't know. He tried to talk only for his words to be shoved down by his own tears as the presence tried strangling him. His tears dotted the sand, and he wondered why this was trying to kill him from the inside out.

No, no wait... 

It was trying to get him to do something.

Another hand finally held his cheek, and he raised his head with it. Those eyes, so gentle, so kind, so bright, so clear. Touch so light, so soft, so sweet. A smile so warm, so loving.

Words finally went past his lips in a joyful whisper, and the pain fell into euphoria as it finally found peace:

"Aqua? I-it's me. It's Ventus. It's Ven."

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA I'M REALLY NOT OKAY THESE FEELS BRO


End file.
